


Cardiac Solicitations

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Honestly its probably bad poetry, M/M, Poetry, Remix, Teenlock, witsontap2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry remix of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2017536">Paper Hearts</a> by testosterone_tea.</p><p><span class="u">Original Summary</span><br/>Sherlock is the loner kid that has no friends, and is certain that his interest in popular rugby player John Watson is unrequited. One day, he starts getting hearts in his locker from a mysterious admirer and has to decide whether or not he wants to find out who fancies him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardiac Solicitations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paper Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017536) by [testosterone_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/testosterone_tea/pseuds/testosterone_tea). 



> Poetry is not my strong suit or something I partake in often but this looked to be a fun challenge. I hope that is not as appalling or cheesy as it seems to me and that everyone (especially testosterone_tea!) enjoys it.

Sherlock gets a nice paper heart.

Surely it has missed its mark.

It’s meant for me?

How could that be?

It is a joke on someone’s part.

 

John Watson’s a real nice fellow.

His hair’s a golden sun-yellow.

He plays rugby real great.

His number is eight.

His temperament is quite mellow.

 

Sherlock watches John play his game.

And it sets his heart all aflame.

Its not just his heart,

But a lower part.

How could he think John feels the same.

 

The heart notes come every day.

A mysterious game he will play.

They like his bum?

His hands _do_ cup some.

The crazy things this person will say.

 

Mycroft is an interfering prat.

At stalking, he is an old hat.

Feeling emotions is bad.

They will make you sad.

Its rugby practice he’d rather be at.

 

The heart’s writing looks funny today.

John’s hurt but his mates have to say,

Its ‘cause his lucky star,

He had strayed too far.

Sherlock runs down the hall far away.

 

The next day he goes to watch John.

Staying on his small patch of lawn.

When practice is over,

John walks through the clover.

Paper heart proving Sherlock’s not a pawn.

 

The first kiss in incredibly sweet.

It makes Sherlock’s knees go all weak.

“Was it enjoyable, then?”

“Can I kiss you again?”

A beginning was never so neat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think with kudos, comments, or constructive criticism. I can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
